


Lucky

by thpontiacbandit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Kylo Ren is an idiot, M/M, No mpreg, Omegaverse, Oops, but crack that got kind of serious, maybe hux is morosexual idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thpontiacbandit/pseuds/thpontiacbandit
Summary: Kylo Ren, an Idiot, starts an investigation once he realizes an Omega is on board.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a series of tweets between myself and [@rabidcur](https://twitter.com/rabidcur) over on Twitter. You can find me there [@thpontiacbandit](https://twitter.com/thpontiacbandit)!

There it is again.

He’s walking the halls of the Finalizer, and he can’t tell if it’s a feeling or something in the Force, but this _thing_ keeps happening and Kylo thinks it might be driving him insane. It’s very understated, almost imperceptible - that alone should earn it no more than a passing thought. However, it’s all he can think about and he just wants to get to the bottom of it so he can put it to rest.

But where do you start investigating when you don’t even know what it is that you’re trying to investigate?

Meditation hasn’t helped at all. He’s always found clarity in meditation in the Force, but this time the Force was giving him nothing. No matter when or how long he meditated, the - the _thing_ never came up. It was as if it didn’t exist at all, until it did.

Here are the facts: this has been happening for four days now, it never happens during meditation, it seems to occur randomly, and it’s driving him crazy. 

Kylo stomps around the Finalizer, in a worse mood than usual. Usually he likes when the officers and troopers scuttle out of his way, but he can’t seem to even bring himself to enjoy that while this mystery goes unsolved. To make matters worse, Hux has the audacity to roll his eyes when Kylo approaches the bridge.

“Finally taking an interest in proceedings, are we?” Hux sneers.

Kylo doesn’t answer right away because it’s back. The feeling, the - whatever it is, it’s _here_. He scans the area, both with his vision and the Force, and once again comes up with nothing unusual. He exhales in frustration.

“I’m...searching for something,” he replies haltingly, hoping Hux doesn’t take an interest because he really does not want to explain what he’s doing.

“Oh?” Hux replies dryly with a raised eyebrow. “Was it your manners? Or perhaps your self control?”

Kylo’s fingers twitch with the urge to grab his lightsaber and just run it through Hux. It would be so satisfying, watching that stupid smirk fade off his face as he died. 

Instead, he says shortly, “It’s none of your business.”

“If it’s on my bridge, I believe it is my business,” Hux shoots back.

“Well - it’s not here! So. I’m leaving,” Kylo replies, knowing full well he sounds like an idiot and reluctant to leave because it is, in fact, here. Hux always manages to get under his skin, no matter what they’re discussing or how hard Kylo tries not to let it bother him.

He stomps off the bridge to the sound of Hux’s short, derisive laugh, but comes to a sudden halt just after he’s exited the room. He knows what it is. It’s not a feeling at all.

It’s a scent.

It’s an Omega.

~*~*~

The first time Kylo encountered an Omega who wasn't on suppressants, he was still pretty young. Omegas aren’t actually that rare, but most of them choose to go on suppressants and scent inhibitors to avoid unwanted attention, thereby passing as betas with everyone else none the wiser. The Omega he met had been in a seedy spaceport he’d ended up at with Han. Kylo - Ben - had only just started to present as an Alpha, so he wasn’t quite in tune with his instincts yet. The Omega had smelled sweet - sort of like they were wearing a overpowering perfume, really, but it was nothing more to Ben than that. Han had hurried them away anyway, unsure what his volatile teen son would do.

Han had avoided discussing the intricacies of Alpha/Omega dynamics, so Ben had done most of his research on the Holonet himself. Unfortunately, this left him with the distinct impression that Omegas were weak, just waiting for an Alpha to find them and care for them. Honestly, Ben hadn’t been interested in that anyway. It sounded boring - who wanted a partner who was that needy and appeared to have no personality or desires of their own? 

When he went to live with his Uncle Luke, there was no access to the holonet so his dubious research came to an end. He adjusted to life as an Alpha, mostly on his own, because Luke also refused to discuss it with him. He said it didn’t matter there, that they were to focus on the Force and their connection to it, not to biological urges. Ben had let it drop, because the voice in his head was telling him that being an Alpha meant he was powerful, and being a Force-sensitive Alpha meant he was destined for greatness. He didn’t think Luke would like to hear that, so he kept it to himself.

When he left Ben in the past and became Kylo, he didn’t really have the time or energy to go back to his Omega research. His life was consumed with training, with fulfilling his destiny. His new master was leading him to far greater power than his old one ever did. He left his curiosities behind, focused only on the Force. The only impact his presentation had was to remind him that he was meant for this, to become a warrior in the Force for his master.

Kylo’s immediate reaction to his realization that an Omega is on board the Finalizer is shock. The First Order claimed to be progressive and didn’t ban Omegas from entering its service like the Empire had, but it was fairly common knowledge that if you were an Omega you were expected to hide it and live as a Beta. In all the years Kylo had been aboard this ship, he had never encountered anyone who wore their Omega status with pride.

His secondary reaction is confusion. Now that he’d identified the mystery thing, the fact that he’d thought it might have been a feeling made sense. It’s like things in his body and mind clicked into place, and he feels an odd desire. Not necessarily sexual, but he feels like something is tugging at his chest, a sort of longing he’d never experienced before. He fights the urge to just sit down right there in the hallway to sort this out. He needs to get to his quarters.

Once the door slides safely shut behind him, Kylo rips off his mask and takes a deep shuddering breath. He had always assumed that if he met an Omega again, it would just be that too-much-perfume smell, not that he’d have a whole-body reaction to it. It’s worrying, because that little episode was a result of just the faintest hint of a scent. What would happen if he ever encounters an Omega who doesn’t use scent inhibitors at all? 

He doesn’t like the idea of losing his self-control in this way. Hux would say he has no self-control at all, but when Kylo destroys things it helps to channel his rage into more power. It has a purpose. Feeling...feelings about an unknown Omega absolutely does not.

Sighing, he sits on the edge of his bed and rests his face in his hands. Now that he was in his own quarters and away from the scent, the feelings were fading. He should be relieved, but a tiny part of him kind of misses it, wants it back. He resists the urge to go back to the bridge and demand to know who the mystery Omega is. Hux would definitely laugh at him for that.

Maybe it’s Mitaka. He was nearby and is kind of mousey, which fits Kylo’s mental description of an Omega pretty well. He always does what Hux tells him to, and he cowers whenever Kylo is near. But if it is him, why has he suddenly stopped using scent inhibitors? Maybe he’s trying to lure a poor unwitting Alpha in to bond with him. Kylo sits up straight and narrows his eyes. _Maybe_ he’s trying to lure Hux in! Kylo’s seen the way Mitaka looks at him. For a moment Kylo considers the potential benefits of this: perhaps if Hux was getting laid regularly, he’d stop being such an asshole. Then again, he doesn’t really want to know what Hux is like if he feels like his Omega is threatened. Which, in Mitaka’s case, happens a lot. Mostly by Kylo.

There’s only one option, then. Kylo is going to have to put a stop to Mitaka’s plan to trap Hux into a relationship.

~*~*~

The next day, Kylo lightly stalks Mitaka until he spots him entering the ‘fresher. Seeing this as an opportune time for confrontation, Kylo follows him in and locks the door behind them. Hearing the noise, Mitaka turns quickly and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head when he sees it’s Kylo.

“I know what you’re planning,” Kylo growls, the vocoder in his mask making him sound even more threatening. 

Mitaka cowers against the opposite wall, visibly shaking. “I - I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lord Ren,” he manages to reply.

“Don’t play dumb. I realize you’re not a genius, but I’m sure you haven’t forgotten that my powers allow me to take what I want from your head. It will go better for you if you simply confess,” Kylo threatens.

Mitaka blanches and stammers, “I r-really can’t think of anything I’d b-be doing that would earn your attention, Lord Ren.”

Kylo frowns, though the expression is hidden by his mask. He didn’t think Mitaka would have the balls to hold out this long. “Fine. You’re trying to lure Hux in with your Omega...wiles. I’ve seen how you look at him. You want him, but I won’t have him being distracted.”

“I would never!” Mitaka gasps, aghast. In fact, the sentiment is so strong that Kylo can feel Mitaka projecting it. “He - he’s far too good for any of us. I just - I admire him greatly. And also, I’m on suppressants and scent inhibitors,” he adds meekly.

Kylo considers this. “You mean you _were_ on them, before you devised this little plan,” he says, though he’s feeling less and less confident about his conclusion by the second.

“I swear!” Mitaka squeaks, putting his hands up as if in surrender. “Y-you can smell it, can’t you? That I don’t smell like an Omega? Unless - your mask…” he trails off, too embarrassed and afraid to say any more.

Kylo engages the latch and removes his mask to see if this is indeed true, rolling his eyes at Mitaka’s somehow even more terrified expression. “Yes, despite all the rumors I’m human,” he says dryly, then takes a step closer to Mitaka just to scare him. As it turns out, Mitaka is correct; there is no trace of Omega scent to be found in the ‘fresher.

Hm. This revelation was very confusing indeed; he’d been so sure he was right about this. He sighs and puts his mask back on and goes to leave. Then he turns back and says, “You have access to Hux’s entire schedule, correct?”

“Ye-es,” Mitaka says, a note of suspicion in his voice. “May I ask why?”

“No. Does he have any visitors scheduled? Any unusual guests?”

“No,” Mitaka replies. “He does have the next four days scheduled as leave, though.” Mitaka immediately looks like he regrets saying that, but apparently he just can’t seem to shake his need to please people.

“What? Why didn’t he tell me?” Kylo asks, clenching his fists. They were co-commanders, for star’s sake. He should know about this sort of thing!

“P-perhaps because you, ah, don’t work very closely and he thought it wouldn’t, ah, affect you?” Mitaka replies rather diplomatically. 

“Well. It does!” Kylo growls, then storms out of the ‘fresher.

He and Hux were about to have a talk.

~*~*~

Kylo, of course, does not think to comm Hux ahead of time. All he can think about is this secret Hux is hiding. Hux never goes on leave, so why does he suddenly have for whole days off? Then again, maybe he does go on leave and simply schedules it for when Kylo is gone. Maybe Hux has an as-yet-undiscovered-by-Kylo secret Omega who visits Hux during their heat. That was the only thing that made sense. And now that Kylo thinks about it, he _is_ supposed to be on a mission right now, but it got canceled at the last minute because the ancient temple he was supposed to explore was currently underwater thanks to a massive flood.

When he reaches Hux’s door, he inhales to see if he can pick up on the scent he’d smelled earlier. It’s so faint he’d miss it if he wasn’t looking for it, but unfortunately for Hux he is being very thorough. So he was right! He pounds on Hux’s door and yells, “Hux! I need to talk to you right now!”

As usual, there is no reply from beyond the heavy durasteel door. Upon closer inspection, it seems to be lined with an extra layer of sealant along the edges - probably to keep any scent of Omega from getting out. This just makes Kylo angrier, though he can’t quite put his finger on why.

“Hux!” he yells again, banging on the door with the hilt of his lightsaber this time. “Let me in or I’ll break your door again!”

Still no reply.

He’d try one more tactic before using the Force to pry Hux’s door open. “Hux! I know you’ve got an Omega in there!”

His datapad pings and he smiles victoriously. Hux must have decided Kylo would be too much competition for his little Omega - not that Kylo was particularly interested - and messaged him instead of opening the door to him.

The smile fades when he realizes the message isn’t from Hux - it’s from one of his Knights. Their mission is back on and they were scheduled to depart immediately, which meant Kylo’s investigation would have to wait. He could only hope he gets back before Hux’s four day leave was up.

As he stalks away from Hux’s room, he realizes that the odd longing feeling is back, the one that makes him want to find the owner of that scent and...well. He doesn’t know. There’s just something in him that _wants_.

Growling, he stomps onto the shuttle and readies himself for the mission.

~*~*~

Two days later, Kylo returns soggy, bruised, and disappointed. There had been a primitive race guarding the temple, and while they hadn’t taken long to cut down, they put up much more of a fight than Kylo had expected. Everything was soaked from the recent flood, and the item they had been searching for had either already been discovered or had been washed away by the flood. The Knights searched the surrounding area while Kylo meditated to see if he could find a signature in the Force for it, but they came up empty handed.

He’d been daydreaming about a long, hot shower, but as soon as they land Kylo remembers the situation with Hux. He’s still angry about it, but also uncomfortable about the scent-related feelings that he can’t decipher. Deciding to sate his curiosity, he puts put the shower on hold til later and rushes to Hux’s room.

Knowing that Hux won’t open his door no matter how much Kylo pounds on it, he just wrenches it aside with the Force, the door screeching unpleasantly in resistance. It slides closed behind him with a sad wail, and Kylo is glad he didn’t break it this time because he’s frozen in his tracks, feeling like he’s unable to move as his body processes the overwhelming amount of Omega scent in the room and the rational part of his brain is glad no one is witnessing this.

He gasps, taking a gulp of air as if that is going to clear his head. It just makes things worse. He feels hot, like his skin is too tight and he wants to crawl out of it. The sense of longing is back and stronger than ever, and he groans quietly at the pain it causes in his chest. 

“What the fuck,” he mutters to himself, very much regretting leaving his helmet with its blessed air filters on the shuttle, even if it is waterlogged. 

If this is what being with an Omega is like, Kylo is even more sure he never wants to experience it. How much worse it would be with an Omega you actually want! Kylo doesn’t even know this one and it’s so overwhelming he can’t stand it. He’s almost impressed by Hux’s fortitude to have one in here for four days, and the thought reminds him of his purpose: he is here to discover who Hux’s Omega is because...because that sort of information shouldn’t be kept from your co-commander. That’s all.

Seeing that the bedroom door is closed, Kylo braces himself to possibly have to witness Hux in action, then slams the door open.

The sight makes his jaw drop.

Hux is alone on the bed, completely naked, sheets and pillows strewn every which way. He’s positioned on his knees, leaning on one forearm with his face pressed into the bed. His face is turned to the side and facing Kylo, so Kylo can see the strands of sweaty hair in his eyes and the look of desperation on his face. 

The most attention-grabbing part of this situation, though, is the toy Hux is pushing inside of himself. His thighs glisten with slick, and his hole is stretched red and puffy around the object.

Kylo only has moments to take the scene in before Hux comes back to himself enough to realize that Kylo Ren had barged into his bedroom while he is in a very compromising situation.

“What the _fuck_ is this, Hux? Some sort of...of weird Omega roleplay you do with yourself?” Kylo blurts out before Hux has a chance to speak. “What the _fuck_!” Kylo’s brain has short-circuited. There is no Omega here, but apparently Hux had a rather interesting and maybe kind of messed up solo sex life. Kylo does not know how to process this.

Hux’s face is the reddest Kylo has ever seen it, and he thinks that maybe Hux is about to leap across the room and murder him. 

“Don’t look at me! GET. THE FUCK. OUT!” Hux yells, so loudly that he’s probably hurt his throat.

His brain not having come online yet, Kylo claps a hand to his eyes, turns, and runs straight into the wall in an attempt to get out of this fucking insane situation. He falls to the floor, a little dazed, then jumps up and gets the hell out of Hux’s quarters. 

He doesn’t stop until he gets to his own, where he strips and gets immediately into the shower to wash off the Omega scent and regain some brain function, but all he can think is 

What. The. Fuck.

~*~*~

Feeling a little more clear headed after the shower, Kylo dries himself off as he wanders back into his bedroom to get dressed. Tossing the towel on the bed, he notices his datapad blinking with a notification. Curious, he sits down on the bed and picks it up.

It’s a message from Hux.

Kylo just stares at it, not really sure what he’s feeling. Fear, because now Kylo knows Hux’s darkest secret and Hux will most likely kill him for it? Arousal, because of his traitorous body’s instincts upon seeing someone acting like an Omega? Anger, because none of this would have happened if Hux had just kept him in the loop about what was going on?

He opens the message with slight trepidation, and is surprised to see that it’s a request to meet Hux in his quarters. A nice request, even. Kylo narrows his eyes in suspicion. What is Hux playing at?

**Hux** Would you meet me in my quarters in 30 minutes? There is something I would like to discuss with you.

**Ren** Will, uh. Will you have clothes on?

**Hux** Yes, Ren. (Kylo can almost see the eyeroll) I wouldn’t want to further offend your delicate sensibilities.

**Ren** My sensibilities aren’t delicate. That was just...what _was_ that?

**Hux** Ah. That is what I would like to discuss. So, 30 minutes?

**Ren** Fine.

Thirty minutes is too long. It gives Kylo too much time to think and worry about what was going to happen. Is Hux going to confess all his sex secrets? Kylo does _not_ need to know. Except his dick, apparently still high on Omega scent, gives a little twitch at the thought. Kylo frowns. The Omega scent had to have been manufactured for Hux’s roleplay since he was an Alpha, so really there was nothing at all to get excited about. 

Shit, what if the scent was still lingering when he goes to meet Hux? Kylo can’t trust his own body anymore, and didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of the general. Remembering his helmet, he hurried to the shuttle to retrieve it, then brought it back to his quarters to dry it out. It still smelled sort of swampy, but he needed it to filter the scent out. 

By the time he was finished, his thirty minutes were up and it was time to go to Hux’s quarters. Putting the helmet on and making sure it was sealed tight, he heads over and presses the button to request entry. The door slides open to reveal Hux, fully clothed and sitting on his odd little ice-blue couch. He looks perfectly put together, and only the slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks revealed that something out of the ordinary had occurred. 

When Hux sees him, he rolls his eyes and asks, “Will you take that bucket off? It’s not as if I’ve never seen your face before.”

Kylo enters and sits down in a chair across from Hux, the door swishing closed behind him. “Uh. No,” he replies.

Hux cocks an eyebrow. “And why not? Afraid to face me? I thought your sensibilities _weren’t_ delicate.”

“I prefer to leave it on.” Kylo hesitates, then adds, “It has filters.”

Hux looks confused for a moment, then understanding dawns on his face. “It’s not necessary. I’ve got the air filters in my quarters running now.”

This could be a trick. Then again, Kylo’s not sure what Hux would gain from that so he releases the catch on his helmet and pulls it off. There’s still the barest hint of Omega scent, but the swamp smell from his poor helmet is stronger. Hux wrinkles his nose.

“It was a really wet mission and I just got back, okay? It’s not like I have replacements lying around,” Kylo says defensively. 

The corner of Hux’s mouth quirks up and he replies, “Well, I can’t say it’s pleasant but I suppose it’s helpful to you in this particular scenario.”

“Which is?” Kylo asks, his discomfort probably obvious. He’s never been good at hiding his emotions.

Hux hesitates, as though searching for the best way forward. “First of all, I...what you saw. I need you to keep it to yourself.”

Kylo makes a face. “What, your weird sex roleplay? Pretending to be an Omega? Like I would even want to talk to anyone about that.”

Hux raises his eyebrows in genuine surprise. “Is that what you think? That I’m pretending?”

“Well, obviously,” Kylo replies, not pausing to consider the meaning behind Hux’s words. “I can’t say I get why, though. Especially with all the effort to fake everything - even the scent. Where do you even get something like that?”

Staring at him intently, Hux says with all the seriousness he can muster, “Ren. I’m an Omega.”

The room is silent except for the humming of the filters.

Kylo just looks at Hux as his brain attempts to process what he’s just heard. Then, he laughs. “No you’re not. I don’t get what weird game you’re playing here, but you are definitely an Alpha. I’m not an idiot.” 

Hux sighs and replies, “Hold on a moment,” as he begins tapping his datapad. When he hands it to Kylo, it’s displaying Hux’s personal file (something Kylo has been unsuccessfully trying to get his hands on since he was stationed on the Finalizer). He scans over the name and birthdate, and under the line declaring his gender was male, his presentation was marked Omega.

He looks up at Hux, then back at the datapad to confirm what he’d read, then back up at Hux again. “How?”

Hux smirks and says, “I suppose you are an idiot, then,” to which Kylo frowns. “Do you really want to know?” Hux asks.

Kylo considers, then nods, handing the datapad back to Hux.

“My father was highly disappointed that his bastard son turned out to be an Omega, so he put me on suppressants and did everything in his power to raise me as an Alpha instead. Admittedly, he went through some probably shady means to have my presentation changed to Alpha on all my official documents, which is the only thing I’m grateful to him for. At the time I had no desire to be an Omega anyway - Omegas never make General, even if they follow proper protocol to a T. So here I am,” he says with a slight shrug. “Alpha-presenting to everyone but you.”

Kylo is quiet for a moment, then asks, “Is this the part where you try to kill me because I know? You’re not going to be able to defeat a Force user,” he adds darkly.

Hux laughs, which surprises Kylo. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Hux laugh. It’s...kind of charming? “I’ve already asked you to keep it secret, which I wouldn’t bother doing if I was trying to kill you,” he explains. “I actually wanted to propose an agreement of sorts.

Kylo leans back in his chair and says, “All right, I’m listening.”

“I’d like for you to spend my heats with me.”

Kylo chokes, despite the fact that he hadn’t been drinking anything. He coughs and regains his breath as Hux watches with an amused smile. “You...why?” he asks, face red and eyes tearing up from his recovery.

“It’s practical,” Hux says calmly. “You’re the only one who knows, and you’re an Alpha.” He hesitates, then adds, “And when you broke into my room, I most definitely did want to kill you, but you also smelled...right.” He looks confused. “I’m not sure how to explain it.” And then quieter, almost so Kylo couldn’t hear, “I wanted you.”

Kylo does hear, and it makes him light up inside. No one’s ever asked this of him, or told him that he was wanted. But something doesn’t add up. “I thought you said you're on suppressants?”

“I was,” Hux corrects. “But after a time they stopped being effective enough to completely block my heats. I’m the lucky 1% this happens to,” he adds dryly. “This started about four years ago. My heats aren’t as intense as they would be were I not taking suppressants, but they still regularly occur.”

“And you made sure I'm always away on a mission when they happen,” Kylo interjects as the pieces start falling into place.

“Yes,” Hux admits. “I worried your Force powers would allow you to figure it out. I suppose I shouldn’t have botherd since you walked in on me fucking myself with a toy and still didn’t work it out,” he adds with a smirk.

Kylo’s face reddens at the insult, but also at the memory of how Hux had looked and how filthy he sounds when he swears. It makes Kylo shift a little in his chair as his cock slowly starts to fill at the memory, which is better now that Kylo knows all the details of the situation.

Hux looks at him like he knows exactly what’s going on, and his smirk widens. “Interested?” he asks, in a tone that almost sounds like teasing.

Kylo considers this. Clearly his body is interested, though that may just be a chemical and biological reaction to his surroundings and the topic. “I’ve...never really been interested in Omegas,” he finally says. Hux’s face falls a bit, so he hurries to explain. “I mean, I’ve never been able to see what’s so great about being with someone who’s barely - who just does what you want, who doesn’t have ambitions. It seems boring.” He knows his explanation isn’t great, but maybe Hux will understand.

“I think you don’t have much experience with Omegas outside of literature given to presenting Alphas, do you, Ren?” Hux asks, almost gently.

“Well...no,” he admits uncomfortably. “No one ever really would talk about it with me. So when I was a kid, I looked things up myself.”

“Not all Omegas are the simpering sex dolls some Alphas like to make them out to be,” Hux says derisively. 

“I’m not saying -” Kylo interjects.

“I know you’re not,” Hux says quickly, before Ren can continue and get offended. “I’m just letting you know. Yes, Omegas often choose to have families and are often the less physically dominant partner, but it takes strong will and character to raise children and run a household so don’t underestimate them. Plenty of Omegas, such as the majority of the ones in the First Order, have aspirations other than having a family and have found a place to achieve those goals. We’ve moved beyond the old ways of the Empire,” he adds, a little proudly. They obviously weren’t there fully in terms of equality, but they had come a long way.

Kylo nods in understanding, then replies, “I guess there’s just a certain type of person I’m attracted to, then. Maybe the presentation doesn’t come into play.”

This doesn’t make Hux look as assured as Kylo wants him to be. “So...are you saying my scent doesn’t affect you?” He glances quizzically at Kylo’s helmet. “Why the concern for air filters, then?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s -” Kylo growls in frustration. He has zero experience trying to talk about anything presentation-related and doesn’t know how to go about doing it. “I’ve been around other Omegas before, ones who weren’t on suppressants, and they smelled...too sweet to me? Kind of like sickly-sweet? Or like too much perfume?”

“And is that what I smell like to you?” Hux asks quietly.

“No,” Kylo replies immediately. “You’re different.” He likes the way Hux’s face lights up a little when he says that. “You smell...good. It makes me feel like...like there’s something pulling in my chest. And sort of empty, but wanting?” He pauses and sighs. “Sorry, I know this sounds stupid.”

Hux gives him a small smile, which shocks Kylo a little to see. “That’s attraction, and desire. I felt the same, after you’d left and your scent still lingered. That’s when I decided to message you. Although we generally don’t get along, I believe we’d be compatible in the bedroom.”

Kylo has a lot of questions, but isn’t sure any of them can be answered at this point. Does this mean he wants to date Hux, or just fuck him? Is this going to turn them into friends? Will they still be dicks to each other outside of the bedroom? And most importantly: Is getting involved with Hux a risk he’s willing to take?

Hux looks a little nervous as Kylo considers everything. He fidgets with his datapad, but doesn’t actually turn it on. His cheeks are flushed and it occurs to Kylo that Hux probably still has a day or so left of his heat and is likely wearing a scent inhibitor in order to have a conversation with Kylo. 

Like he so often does, Kylo decides to act on instinct.

“You’re wearing a scent inhibitor,” he says.

“Well, yes,” Hux agrees. “I thought it’d be uncomfortable for you otherwise.”

“Wash it off,” Kylo demands.

“What?”

“Wash it off. I want to smell you.”

“Does this mean you’re agreeing to my proposition?” Hux asks, opening the datapad. “I wrote up a contract, just in case, and -”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Kylo has scooped him up and thrown him over his shoulder, carrying him off to the ‘fresher.

“What are you _doing?_ Put me down this instant!” Hux yells, hitting Kylo’s broad back with his fists.

Kylo laughs as Hux fights back - this is exactly what he wants. Hux is smart and feisty and kind of a dick - a perfect fit for Kylo. The odd painful emptiness in his chest recedes a little as it’s filled with warmth. He doesn’t know how long he’ll have this for, but he’s going to experience it as much as he can. 

Maybe everything in Kylo’s life had led up to this, or maybe he’s just a lucky idiot. Either way, he’s going to enjoy it while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I wimped out about the sex at the end! I feel like I'm not very good at writing sex scenes and didn't want to torture anyone with bad sex writing lol. Maybe I'll muster up the courage to add the sex as a sequel someday haha.


End file.
